


Running Towards the Light

by nerdguy3000



Series: Leo and Alba [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Melinda, Gen, On the Run, Seizures, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000
Summary: Fitz and Alba are on the run, they need to find Coulson but run into a few problems along the way
Series: Leo and Alba [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Running Towards the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this and I don't think it's my best work but I wanted to get something out there.

Almost halfway to the airport, Fitz realised that he wasn't actually sure how to get onto an aeroplane with Alba. 

"Hey mate, could you take me to the uhh- the b- bus station instead?"

The taxi driver grunted his consent and Fitz pulled out his phone. A few cities over he had a storage locker where he had put the things from his apartment when he joined Coulson team. He would drop off one of his bags there and then try and contact Coulson. Which all seemed easier said than done. 

After arriving at the bus station and paying for his ticket Fitz took a seat with his bags. This was more than a little overwhelming, it was the first time that he was outside of the base on his own, the first time he was in public with Alba and to top it all off he just realised he was being followed. He knew that it wasn't a concern for his safety these men cared about, they wanted Coulson. Fitz could feel himself get worked up, his hands started shaking really badly and his breathing picked up. Right now he just wanted to be with his team, though some of his team had turned out to be traitors, again.

He realised that his breathing had gotten rather fast when Alba put her front paws on his lap in an attempt to ground him. Fitz began to run his hands through her fur, to praise her and also to calm himself down. He had a job to do. 

He stood up slowly, Alba moving to his side instinctively. The walk to the bus was interesting, he felt like he was being watched the whole time. Then he looked around and realised it wasn't him most people were looking at. Alba was catching the attention of most people in the bus station. This was a new problem, he had spent most of his life generally being overlooked and having this much attention focused on him uncomfortable. He just needed to get to the bus and it would be fine.

He heard a small child gasp then say, "Mommy, look at the puppy!"

Fitz looked to the side and saw a child of about five, toddle towards him, pointing at Alba. Slightly behind the child was an exasperated mother, Fitz tried to catch the woman's eye but she was so focused on chasing their child. For once Fitz blocked Alba, she needed to concentrate on him right now, and he needed to keep the child away. As the boy approached, Fitz turned to face him and put a handout.

"Hey, you- um need to stop. You can't pat her, she's working." The boy ground to a halt and looked back at his mom, his eyes filling with tears.

"Mommy, he isn't letting me pet the puppy!" The boy whined and his mother looked up sharply at Fitz.

"Why are you upsetting my precious little boy like this? Just let him pet the dog." The boy's mother said, checking her phone and directing her boy around Fitz.

Fitz moved to block the boy again, "no, she's w-w-working. You cant dis- dis- interpret her. I've got a um bus to catch."

With that Fitz moved quickly away, ignoring the spluttering behind him. He whispered 'block' and continued on autopilot, not realising where he was until he was sat on the bus. Alba was providing DPT. Fitz hoped that was the last hiccup on the journey.

* * *

He had made it to the safely of a disabled toilet, no one batted an eyelid as he entered with Alba. He had dropped off one of his bags and picked up some cash. There were two men outside who had followed him from the playground. He had the toolbox and had been working on it for about five minutes. He hoped that this could get him connected to Coulson so he could drop this tail and return the cube. A man shouted through the door and Fitz shouted back, not focusing on the words coming out his mouth but the task a hand.

One final thing and Fury's toolbox opened up a whole world around him. It was a little overwhelming but Fitz focused. He could most likely contact the Director through a phone or tablet connected to the cube. He found the right section and connected though, he expected to see Coulson or the inside of a bag instead he was greeted with Hunter's face.

"Hunter!" He shouted, hoping the sound was on in the tablet

"How did you ring Coulson's tablet?" He responded after picking it up

"Is that Mexican football? Where are you?"

"Uh, an undisclosed secure location?" Before Hunter had time to say anything else Coulson walked over.

"Fitz? How did you open Fury's toolbox?"

Instead of answer Coulson question Fitz said, "don't worry, it's safe! I stole it first."

"You stole it?"

"Yeah."

As Coulson continued to talk Fitz felt Alba pawing at his leg. An alert. But he was alone, the only person around was his tail and he wasn't asking them for help.

"Um sir, I'm going to need to take a moment. Em Alba is um she's um alerting." Fitz took this moment to get down on the ground, the last thing he needed was a fall.

Coulson could hear the fear in his voice, "Fitz, it's going to be okay. Alba is with you, we will be here when you come back. Nothing is going to go wrong."

Both Hunter and Coulson watch as Fitz body stiffens and starts to shake. They share a concerned look and Hunter looks down at his watch, timing the seizure. Alba pushed herself up against Fitz side, trying to prevent him from injuring himself. After a minute and twelve seconds, Fitz stopped shaking and lay eerily still. Bother thirty seconds passed before Fitz pushed himself into a seated position. 

"Water," he rasped at Alba, who sat looking at him expectantly.

"Fitz?" Coulson prompted, "you back with us?"

Fitz nodded, then took a sip of the offered water bottle from Alba. He cleared his throat and then spoke, "I'm being followed, sir. I think they want me to lead them to you. Any chance you can show me how to shake a tail?"

"You're in a bathroom, right? Does it have one of those electric hand driers?" Hunter asked, a plan already forming in his head.

Groggily Fitz stood up and looked around the room, "Ah, oh yes!"

"You're gonna be alright mate."

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
